robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses his tentacles and a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave often finds himself acting as a restraint on Starscream, reining in his rather volatile emotions, and ensuring that Starscream's less than subtle ambitions are held in check. Indeed, this applies to every soldier amongst the Decepticon ranks. Even a treacherous schemer like Starscream has very good reason to fear Soundwave; his ferocity and strength from his gladiator days have not lessened in the slightest, rendering him a deadly foe to any Autobot, or treacherous Decepticon seeking to usurp Megatron. This undying loyalty to his master, as well as their long history together, have attained him a lofty, high position in the Decepticon hierarchy. While others may have officially held the rank of second-in-command, Soundwave may be the true bearer of that distinction, out of sheer loyalty to the Decepticon leader. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. Soundwave wouldn't be caught dead employing Bond villain tactics; he is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. If he doesn't personally harm you during an outing, don't consider it an act of mercy or decency. You're not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help you if you're in the way or you are his mission. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. He is also adept in his use of GroundBridges during combat, dealing many a foe a frustrating defeat by virtue of them simply not being able to get to him. Once a fellow gladiator of Megatron's back on Cybertron, Soundwave is an expert spy and hacker who transforms into a blue UAV drone aircraft resembling an MQ-9 Reaper. For most of the series he never speaks, preferring instead to record and play back things said and done around him. His only spoken line of dialogue is in the third season episode Minus One, in which he says "Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior" (a quote from The Transformers: The Movie). He is armed with a pair of probing tentacles, has the ability to open ground and space bridges anywhere, and commands a bird-like surveillance drone named Laserbeak, which detaches from his chest. He also briefly possessed the sound weapon called the Resonance Blaster. Megatron's most loyal follower, he's the only one of Megatron's inner circle that didn't even attempt to disobey him, going so far as to battle Airachnid in One Shall Rise, Part 3, when she ordered to leave Megaton behind. Soundwave ends up trapped in the Shadowzone in the series' final episode Deadlock by the human children. Trapped in the Shadowzone, Soundwave followed Megatron back to Earth, but got stuck on the planet after Megatron departed. Some years after Cybertron's rebirth, a statue of Soundwave was constructed. His role in the war as Megatron's top lieutenant, and his fearsome reputation as a tactical genius, were well documented on Cybertron, as was his entrapment in the Shadowzone during his final battle aboard the Nemesis. After wandering aimlessly for an unspecified amount of time, Soundwave finally got his chance to escape the Shadowzone after Fixit caused an accident to the GroundBridge, creating a portal to the Shadowzone. Soundwave flew through the rift and, along with his Mini-Con Laserbeak, overwhelmed Bumblebee's team, throwing the yellow Autobot into the Shadowzone and knocking out Grimlock and Strongarm with his tentacles. After that, Soundwave set to work constructing a radio array, hoping to contact Megatron and spark a mass Decepticon exodus to Earth. He was hampered by the antics of Fixit, Denny, and Russell, who managed to distract him long enough for Grimlock and Strongarm to regain themselves. The two Autobots renewed their assault on the Decepticon, prompting Soundwave to portal them away with Laserbeak. While the Autobots and humans regrouped and conferred with Bumblebee, Soundwave finished constructing his device. As he chased Denny into a crane with his tentacles, Russell stole the last component. Soundwave fired a barrage of portals at the human, until they overlapped and opened another Shadowzone portal, allowing Bumblebee to return and fight the Decepticon. Denny used his crane to knock Soundwave back through the Groundbridge, and Fixit kept the portal open long enough for Strongarm and Grimlock to return Laserbeak to the same realm. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters